


I'm Here Hyde

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hyde needs a lot of hugs, Licht is really comforting, M/M, Tickling, big brother Kuro, mentions of Tsubaki, protect the hedgehog!, sad Hyde, supportive Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Hyde has been acting depressed since his contract item broke, and after a small argument, Licht goes to Kuro and Mahiru, where he gets some advice from Kuro, and tries to fix and help put his Servamp back together again.





	

It has been a while since Hyde asked Licht about giving him blood. Ever since the Servamp’s contract item had been broken by Tsubaki, the blonde has been acting really different. Sure, he still joked around and he tried to act like his old annoyingly happy self, but Licht would see right through his mask. He would see the goofy smile on Hyde’s face flow into a depressed frown, and he would see the spark in the Servamp’s red eyes fade into something void of feelings. Licht still treated him like the Shitty Hedgehog he was, but even the Eve was getting a little worried, not that he’d ever admit it.

 

“Litchan?” Hyde asked, looking at his Eve, who has been staring at him for the past five minutes, with a scary expression. “Not that I mind…but why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Just wondering…Hyde,” Licht sighed out, noticing the slight flinch the Servamp did when he said his name. Hyde bit his lip, and stared down at their socked feet. He had a feeling he knew what Licht wanted to talk about. “Why haven’t you been acting like yourself you Shitty Rat. You’ve been acting weird since the fight, now tell me what’s bothering a demon like you.”

 

Glancing every where but at his Eve, Hyde twiddled his thumbs together. Licht watched this, and blew out a annoyed sigh. The Servamp heard this, and swallowed the huge lump that had gathered in his throat. In all honesty, the blonde Servamp didn’t want to burden his Eve with his problems, so without a second thought, Hyde shook his head no. Licht’s eyebrows raised as he stared at the nervous blonde. Letting a scowl rise on his face, Licht stood p, and leaned over his Servamp, who looked back up at him in surprise.

 

“Don’t defy me Shitty Rat! I know something is wrong!” Licht yelled, looking like he was ready to kick the shit out of the blonde. Hyde blinked at Licht, adn bit back a growl. He could feel his temper rising just because Licht’s was. Getting up, Hyde glared at his Eve, and went to walk away, but stopped when something wrapped around his wrist tightly. “Don’t turn your back to me demon!”

 

“Would you shut the hell up?!” Hyde screamed, yanking his arm from Licht’s grasp as he turned to face the Eve head on. Licht backed up slightly from shock, but when he went to retort, Hyde interrupted him. “I don’t care what you say! You are no fucking Angel! What makes you think that telling you my problems would help?! It won’t! You’re only human!”

 

Licht stared at Hyde silently, watching as the Servamp let out irritated puffs of breaths as he tried to calm down. As it finally registered what he said to his Eve, Hyde bit his lip in guilt, and looked down at their socked feet. Licht stood still for a few more moments before Hyde noticed the Eve move, and the sound of their bedroom door clicked shut as the noirette left. Hyde glanced up, and noticed Licht took his angel winged backpack with him when he left. Feeling his hands start to shake, Hyde pulled his blonde spikes, and stumbled towards Licht’s bed, and flopping on it. Licht’s scent filled his nose as he buried his face in the Eve’s pillow, and tears filled his red eyes. Hyde was finally alone…and he absolutely hated it.  
______________________________________________________________

 

“Okay…” Mahiru sighed out, placing glasses of iced tea down for Kuro and Licht, before sitting down close to his own Servamp. “You and Hyde had a fight. This isn’t the first time, so what’s the matter with this time?”

 

Licht thanked Mahiru for the tea, before looking down at the ice cubes dancing in the sweet liquid. Kuro took a few sips of his, before snuggling closer to Mahiru. Licht noticed the soft smile on the Eve face, and the completely relaxed body of the Servamp of Sloth. The both of them were completely comfortable with each other, unlike him and Hyde. Sighing, Licht took a few sips, and placed his glass back down on the kitchen table. Kuro’s red eyes looked Licht up and down slightly, trying to figure something out.

 

“We didn’t fight like we usually do…” Licht admitted, crossing his arms. Mahiru blinked slightly, while Kuro cocked his head slowly in confusion. Licht sighed out again, before continuing his story. “We didn’t throw any punches or kicks…and Hyde lost his temper, and like really yelled at me. He never does that.”

 

“Did you say something to make him loose it?” Mahiru asked, generally curious. Licht took another sip of his tea, before glancing at Kuro, who was still looking at him with a bored expression now. “I mean physical fights are your thing…not verbal.”

 

“Yeah…I asked him why he was acting weird. He never went back to the annoying hedgehog I mae the contract with after our item broke,” Licht explained, looking down at his clenched fists. Mahiru nodded slightly, while Kuro yawned. “I just wanted to know what was wrong…and he snapped at me for trying.”

 

Kuro sighed softly, before sluggishly standing up, and walking over to Licht. Mahiru watched this with confusion, but gasped when Kuro flicked Licht’s forehead hard. Licht hissed out in pain, and held the reddening mark. Glaring up at Kuro, Licht got stared back at with bored yet somewhat defensive eyes. Kuro put his hands in his pockets, and strolled back to Mahiru. They watched him sit down, and take another sip from his tea.

 

“You need to understand this,” Kuro sighed out, scratching the back of his head. The Eves blinked, and waited for the Sloth Servamp to continue. “You have to be understanding of Lawless. We Servamps have naturally dark pasts. Sure, you went to his core, I’m guessing, but that doesn’t mean anything. He had his contract item broken. He may feel lonely, or he might even think there’s no part of the contract left for you and him.”

 

“But…” Licht growled out, trying to understand what Kuro was saying. When he went to open his mouth again, Kuro shook his head, and rose a hand, cutting the Eve of Greed off.

 

“But nothing. Even I don’t know what is going on in my brother’s head…since I never had an item get broken…but…” Kuro paused, and looked towards Mahiru a little with a blush dusting his cheeks. “I do know how it feels to be lonely, and to feel like you’re alone, and the whole world is against you. It’s the Eve’s job to be our reason, our salvation…I suggest you go back to Lawless and try to fix things.”

 

During his speech, Kuro had not knowingly reached out, and grasped Mahiru’s hand. The brunette was blushing, but he nodded with Kuro. Licht looked them over for a few moments, before biting his lip and nodding. Mahiru helped him gather his stuff, and Kuro watched as they left the kitchen, and he heard the apartment door shut. When Mahiru came back, Kuro wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, and stuffed his face in his clothed stomach. The Eve smiled softly, and brushed his fingers through Kuro’s blue bed head.

 

“Do you think he can fix this?” Mahiru asked, taking in the warmth of his Servamp. Kuro closed his eyes, and softly nodded, muttering, ‘what a pain.’ Giggling, Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s shoulders, and tightened their embrace. “Yeah…me too.”  
______________________________________________________________

 

When Licht returned back to the hotel they were staying at, he mulled over what Kuro had told him. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew the cat demon was right. He had no idea what was going on inside Hyde’s head, and he had to prove that he was there for him, and that he could tell him anything that was on his mind. Shaking his head, Licht opened the door, and walked in to se Hyde cross legged on his bed, hugging one of his pillows.

 

“Hyde?” Licht asked, as he closed the door, and stepped closer to the Servamp. The blonde glanced up, and glared at Licht, who stared calmly back at him. He wasn’t going to fight or yell…he needed to get through to his Servamp. “We need to talk about you.”

 

“I told you,” Hyde growled out, throwing Licht’s pillow at his Eve. The noirette dodged it, and walked closer to him. Hyde stood up and looked ready to flee. “There is no use telling you, get the hell away from me!”

 

Licht watched as Hyde tried to shove past him, but when he closed his hand around the blonde’s wrist again, the Servamp froze, and an animalistic growl sounded from him. Licht rose his eyebrows, and Hyde spun around, ready to snap at his Eve, but the human suddenly pulled his body, and Hyde found himself surrounded by warmth and Licht’s scent.

 

“W-wha…” Hyde mumbled, feeling Licht’s arms around around his shoulders. The Eve tightened his grasp, which made Hyde’s face get buried into his shoulder. The Servamp was tense as hell, but Licht felt arms wrap aorund his shoulders as well. “Licht?”

 

“Everything will be okay Hyde,” Licht mumbled out, hugging the blonde harder. Hyde blinked, but moved his face to bury it in his Eve’s neck, taking in the comforting scent. Licht sighed, and traced his Servamp’s spine gently. “Things happened…things we can’t change. But I am here for you. Don’t ever think so otherwise. I don’t even know where to begin to understand what you’re going through, but you’re not alone…Shitty Rat. You’re stuck with me, alright?”

 

Hyde took in everything Licht said, and before he knew it, his body had began to shake, and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Licht felt his body shake, and listened as broken sobs began to make their way out of Hyde’s mouth. Licht felt the embrace grow stronger as Hyde brought them closer together. Bringing his one hand up, Licht gently scratched at the back of the upset blonde’s head, while his other hand remained tracing his spine in a comforting manner. Hyde’s body shook so hard, that Licht almost felt ready to cry as well. Burying his face into Hyde’s shoulder, the Eve rocked their bodies side to side, trying to help the Servamp to stop crying and calm down a little. It slowly started working, and soon enough, Hyde’s heartbroken, heavy sobs turned into soft whimpers and little sniffles. The embrace was still tight, but Licht didn’t mind too much because he knew that his Servamp needed this. Letting go a little, Licht took Hyde face into his hands, and examined him. His face was all blotchy red, his eyes were all red and swollen, and a little bit of snot and tears were still on his face. If he was a Servamp, Licht had to think that he would just be an overdramatic drama club student.

 

“L-Lichtan…” Hyde hiccuped out, and Licht shushed him, as he began to wipe the blonde’s tears away with his hoodie sleeves. Smiling softly at the Servamp, the Eve ruffled the blonde spikes, and rubbed his thumb gently across the still red cheeks. Hyde sniffed again, and leaned into Licht’s soft touch. Wipping his dripping nose with his shirt, Hyde let out a shaky breath, and looked into his Eve’s soft none judging blue eyes. “S-sorry…for the way I t-treated you.”

 

“Don’t apologize Rat,” Licht sighed out, pressing a small kiss to the blonde’s forehead. Hyde blushed a little, and stuffed his face in the teen’s neck again to hide the blush, even though Licht already saw it. Moving his neck over a little, Licht patted Hyde’s hair, and wrapped his arms around the Servamp’s waist. Hyde gulped as he felt this, and sniffed the sweet blood that was flowing in Licht’s skin. Licht smiled softly, but tightened his grip on the Servamp when he nibbled on his neck a little. “Go on Hyde…We can talk after you drank a little.”

 

Hyde nodded softly, and brought his Eve closer. Licht closed his eyes, and hissed slightly when the sharp sting of pain shook through his body as Hyde bit into his neck. Licht shivered, but held the other snuggly, not really minding the sensation of being drank from after the pain part was over. Hyde closed his eyes, as the blood of his Eve went down his throat. Licht’s blood was sweet, after not having a taste of it after a while. Licht jerked a little, and let out a squeak when Hyde ran his tongue over the blood while he was drinking. Hyde heard this, and smiled a little when little huffs of ticklish giggles sounded quietly from Licht’s mouth, as he body squirmed softly. Feeling the edge of having no blood for a while disappear, Hyde swallowed the last remains, and pulled his teeth out fast. Licht tensed, but shook in silent laughter when Hyde cleaned the blood off his neck and wound with his tongue.

 

“O-okahehehey,” Licht snickered, gently pushing Hyde away, and putting his hand on the ticklish spot. Hyde smiled softly, and buried his head in Licht’s shoulder. Licht let his breath come back to him, before responding with the new embrace. “I think you had enough…can we talk now?”

 

Hyde nodded silently, and gently grasped Licht’s hand, as he gently pulled the Eve towards the bed. Sitting on one side, Licht watched as Hyde did the same, and crossed his legs. They stayed silent for a few minutes, as Licht waited for the blonde to gain his bearings, and to think of what to say. Hyde took a deep breath in, and let another deep breath out, and Licht reached over, and gently combined their hands. Hyde looked down at the contact, and smiled softly at his Eve. He knew that he should talk soon, but the Servamp literally had no idea where to start or even what to say. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Hyde sighed, and decided to finally start.

 

“I’m…I really don’t know what to say…I guess…” Hyde stuttered out, tightening his grip on Licht’s hand. The Eve watched as his Servamp fidget, before rubbing his thumb softly across the Servamp’s knuckles. Hyde stopped, and smiled sadly at Licht, who frowned in return. “I’ve felt like…like there’s a dark orb around my heart…even if it doesn’t exactly beat…it just feels like I’m alone…like there’s not a single thing of light in my future. Sure, you’re here..and Nii-san and his Eve…and I try to act like nothing is wrong…but…”

 

“Hyde, you need to breathe,” Licht mumbled out, gripping the blonde’s hand harder. Hyde made a confused sound, but then realized he was almost having a panic attack. Doing what his Eve said, the blonde took a deep breath, while Licht held his hand though it. Once his breathing was calm, and he glanced at Licht, the Eve smiled, and nodded for him to go on. “Good…now take your time and go on.”

 

“It feels like no matter how much I try, and no matter how much I try to act happy…it won’t work…the dark feeling lingers…” Hyde whimpered out, subconsiously shifting towards Licht more. The Eve let him, and when the Servamp’s head was lying on his shoulder, Licht pressed his head against Hyde’s and pressed a soft kiss to his hair. “I wanted to tell you…but it felt like even if I did…nothing would change…like I was alone…even if our contract didn’t weaken…”

 

Licht sighed, and wrapped his free arm around Hyde’s waist and drew him in closer. Hyde whimpered, and shuffled more into his Eve’s warmth as he got deeper and deeper into what has been bothering him. Licht rubbed his thumb in small circles on Hyde’s side, and hummed out a little song, trying to get Hyde to relax. Hearing the beginning melody of The Phantom of the Opera, Hyde smiled softly, and closed his eyes as his body relaxed completely against Licht. The Eve felt this, and was reminded of when Kuro completely relaxed against Mahiru. Hyde was doing the same thing. Blinking back a sudden sting in his eyes, Licht closed his eyes, and continued to hum the melody until the song was over, and they were suddenly bathed in comfortable silence.

 

“T-to be honest…this is the best I have ever felt since my i-item broke…” Hyde admitted, shaking slightly from the memory of how much it hurt for the Jin to escape his body. Licht tightened his grip, and pressed another kiss to the blonde spikes. Hyde blushed, but let out a little sound of comfort. Licht’s thumb still rubbed circles into the Servamp’s side, and Hyde slowly found himself drifting off into a warm sleep. He needed to hurry up and get what was on his mind out, before he passed out. “Lichtan…I am really sorry for everything…I did feel lonely…I did feel like you would get rid of me soon since I can’t protect you anymore…I feel so weak and useless, and if I stick around…it will just put a burden on you…”

 

“Hyde…” Licht sighed out, getting out of the embrace, and turning until him and his Servamp were face to face. Seeing those normally happy red eyes sunken with grief made Licht feel terrible. Reaching out, Licht waited for Hyde to move into his arms. Hyde sniffed again, and slowly moved until his arms were around Licht’s waist, and his head was snuggly placed in his Eve’s clothed tummy. Licht placed his hands on the back of Hyde’s shoulder-blades, and played light notes on it like he would with a piano. “You’re not useless…I know you’re not. You are also not a burden. And I don’t need protecting Shitty Rat, an angel doesn’t need a demon to protect them.”

 

Hyde smiled softly in Licht’s belly, and tightened his grip. Licht said he wasn’t useless…that he wasn’t a burden. Tears stung at his eyes again, and he buried his face more into the warmth of his Eve. Licht smiled down at his Servamp as he felt the mood shift a little bit through their bond. Moving them over a little bit, Licht pressed his back against the back of the bed-frame, and covered Hyde and himself up a little. Hyde was still between his legs, with his arms wrapped around him and his head in his stomach, but for once, the Eve didn’t care. Hyde needed the comfort, and whatever he could do to make Hyde feel a little less depressed would make him happy. Hyde let out a happy sounding sigh, and slowly looked up into Licht’s blue eyes. The Eve noticed there was a little spark in his red eyes again.

 

“Thanks Angel-chan…” Hyde yawned out, snuggling more into Licht’s warmth. Licht sighed, and rubbed his fingers through Hyde’s blonde hair. The Servamp let out a little purring noise, which made the Eve snicker a little. Hyde smiled softly, and pressed a small kiss to Licht’s belly, which twitched in response, and made his breath hitch. “I p-promise to tell you more tomorrow…but I really do feel a little better…thanks to you…l-love you…”

 

Licht’s eyes widened slighty when he heard the small whisper of an ‘love you,’ and a blush surrounded his cheeks as he stared down at the sleeping Servamp. Hyde had a small smile resting against his lips as he was cuddled against his body. Licht blinked once more, but let out an embarrassed sigh, and ruffled the Servamp’s hair again. The Eve could tell that Hyde was a little better, but talking today wouldn’t help him right off, and Licht knew that. They would have a lot more bonding time to really help the Servamp out of his rut. But Licht also knew that they could do it. An angel wouldn’t let someone suffer…even if it was a lonely demon. Smiling softly, Licht laid back more, feeling the warmth of Hyde starting to surround his body as sleep tugged at his eyelids. Letting out a yawn, Licht closed his eyes, and let a soft smile rise on his lips.

 

“Goodnight Hyde….and I love you too…you Shitty Hedgehog.”


End file.
